


Giving In

by Tiger_Princess_19



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Guys Win, F/M, Hunger Games, Oneshot, Punishment, Requested, Torture, knife, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Princess_19/pseuds/Tiger_Princess_19
Summary: The Capital wins the war and Snow wants Katniss as his prize.





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested... I will do requested pairings if I know them.

I wondered why I had been kept alive for a long time. It wasn’t till I heard it whispered by a guard that I worked it out.   
“Snow wants her alive and unharmed,” Said one guard to another when they thought I was sleeping. The first guard had been joking about giving me a couple of marks to pay for my crimes and then having a little fun himself for being brought into this mess. Many of the soldiers on the Capital’s side had been unwilling to fight in the war. They had to do what the Capital said even though they didn’t really have a side. Every district disliked the Capital. The inner districts were slaves to the Capital’s simple-minded folk just as much as the outer ones even if they were treated nicer.

I shudder to think about what is happening to the rebels now. They become my people even if I wasn’t the most willing to serve them as a leader. What is left of my family? My friends? Peeta? He doesn’t love me anymore but I don’t want him dying. The people in district 13 will probably go into hiding again. They have enough forces left underground to survive without the people they’ve lost. My mother and sister will probably be safe there, providing they don’t leave. The other districts aren’t so lucky, they will be punished. If the twelves districts thought that the capital was an oppressive leader before they have another thing coming. Snow is ruthless. Snow...He wants to kill me himself. I can tell that much. I know I will die to his cruel hand and have to endure whatever comes before.

My prison is a train carriage. It is a luxurious prison with all the fancy features of the train that took me to the capital for my first hunger games. The difference is there is no food. I drink from the bathroom when I need to. I am used to going without a meal, I never quite forgot how I lived those days after my father was killed. The feeling of hunger has passed again and I just feel empty. With my healthy body now I know I can last at least two weeks without eating. My captors will feed me at some point, they can’t have me dying before Snow gets his hands on me. 

The journey has been slow because of the state of the rails. As an act of rebellion, the citizens of each district were destroying the rails to stop the transport of good around Panem. Particular stopping the Capital from collecting their produce. Taking the train around with me in it has been an intimidation tactic. Also a bit of a ‘haha fuck you we got the Mockingjay’. I am pretty sure there is a team of workers fixing the rails as we come. The rebels don’t get to see me because they know I am gone. Snow knows just my captured presence will be enough to dishearten everyone who dares to threaten him.

DAYS LATER -   
A soldier enters my room to tell me we are near the capital. I don’t know what to feel. The time has come to face snow. The guard smirks at my fragile frame and dishevelled state. My hair has come loose from my typical braid and my Mockingjay suit is ruined with dirt and tears. Cinna’s magical handiwork could withstand everything I have been through. He would still be proud of me after all this. I wonder why I am pathetic. I was never a suitable choice for Mockingjay. I may have caused the revolution people were looking for but thousands of innocent people lost their lives and those who are left and the generations to come will suffer the consequences. It is my fault. 

“I’m Killian,” says the guy, “I am here to prepare you for presentation.”  
This man is not like Cinna. He is not scanning for my potential, how to make me shine while I have time in the spotlight. He wants to destroy me. Make me weak.   
“Katniss, Katniss, Katniss,” He tuts. Killian is about Hamish’s age, give or take a few years. He has the malice of a hunger games tribute but by the looks of him, he never had to endure the horror of participating in the games. He sounds too cocky to have survived, too sure of his own talent. One thing I know for sure is that Killian never stopped training like he was going to be a volunteer as tribute. His shoulders are wide and his muscles are bulging through the sleeves of the military uniform. Killian was probably once a peacekeeper and has moved his way through the ranks.  
“Take your suit off.”  
“Why?” I am not embarrassed to undress. After all, I have been through that is the least of my worries. But I am confused as to why he wants this. Why would he want to present me in anything other than the ruins of what the rebels have left me with?  
Killian smirked at my hesitation and slipped a knife from his belt.  
“We can’t have you entering the Capital all perfect can we?”  
Oh, so this was how this was going to play out. I unzip the suit and slip out of it. My undergarments are practical, a black supportive bra and matching boy-short underwear. 

I expect him to put away the knife and to give me some less stylish rags that will make me look weak but instead he moves forward with the knife still in his hand. Killian presses the knife to my bare stomach and drags it down. It sting but I just grit my teeth.  
“Oh come on Mockingjay, I am going to keep going until you scream.”  
He repeats the action along with my protruding rib cage, this time a little deeper. I stifled a groan.  
“That’s better darling but louder next time.”  
The knife digs in along my collarbone which is also sticking out because of my lack of food. Killian does a couple of cuts on my arms and then kneels down so his head is in line with my crotch.   
“Ready?”  
I don’t give him a reaction, My face is neutral, not even a tear on my cheeks. Killian digs the blade into my thighs and I can’t help but cry out. He stopped being careful.   
“Hmmm, that’s good,” He repeats the action on my right thigh, “Yes very good.”  
Killian slices lightly on my shines twice on each side and then stands up. An avox walks in carrying a white garment. Killian takes it from her.  
“This is what you will wear when we present you,” He says while holding it up.

The dress is crossed between a wedding dress, (by district 12 standard, not Cinna’s) and what one would wear on their wedding night. The sleeves are long and a kind of thin mesh and the dress itself his a silk fabric and has long slits on both sides that travel up almost to the hips in an upside down, thin, V-shape. I can’t see an easy way into the dress but the avox takes it back from Killian and slides me into it without a problem. The blood soaks into the thin fabric. I still retain my beliefs from district twelve so a twinge of guilt grips me at the thought of destroying such a pretty piece of clothing. 

Killian looks me up and down and obviously there is not enough blood for his life because he brings the knife forward again and drags it lightly along my throat. Blood blossoms on the wound and then slides down my chest to decorate the V-neck.  
“Perfect,” He mutters, “bring in the chains.”

Another avox, this time male walks into my room with his arms bundled with metal chains. The first ones go to my ankles to stop me running. It means every step I take is shuffled and slow. The next set ties my hands together and the other ones for my arms go just above my elbow and have a handle on the other end. The final chain is thicker than the rest and has a collar on the end. Killian gives a sly grin as he clips it onto my neck. The chain covers the cut and makes my neck sting slightly. I focus on that instead of what is about to happen.

The four of us wall into the common compartment of the train where the dining area is. The avoxs pass the handles of the arm chains to two other military personnel. Killian holds the neck one and we disembark the still train onto the platform, ready to face the Capital.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha Ha, it was trash. There are one or two more chapters to come.


End file.
